The Tale of Theodore's Love Interest
by teenmunks
Summary: This story is about 12 year old Theodore who has recently had a interest in girls. But This is no ordinary girl....Do you think Brittany is too far out of his league? Can Alvin set him on the right path...to Eleanor? You'll have to read to find out


**The Tale of Theodore's Love Interest**

**We begin this story at the Seville's where Dave has music business downtown so he's drop the Chipmunks and Chipettes off at Goony Golf for the day and is gonna pick them up later in the evening. Theodore is in the beginning stages of being attracted to girls now and he's been a little curious about the affects of talking to them now. The boys and girls are in the range of 12 and 16 now. But will his curiosity take him too far than what he bargained for? Well…please read forward, enjoy the ride.**

**Chapter One**

**-PEEK A BOO-**

**(Fade in on Dave driving on the highway taking the boys and girls to Goony Golf)**

"**Allllllvinnn…give Simon back his glasses oh so help me you are grounded for a month…now apologize," Dave screamed towards the back of the SUV as Alvin was playing keep away with Simon. "Okay, okay jeez…here you go Simon…sorry if I was having fun," he replied sarcastically with an apology. Simon just glared at Alvin as they haven't been seeing eye to eye with each other lately.**

"**Simon…why are you always so uptight and grumpy…you need to learn to have fun…give it a little bit more umph," says Brittany while reading an article about her in the new Music Journal Magazine. "I'd like to give him a little more umph" he mumbled as he looked out the window at the cars going by on the highway. "I heard that four eyes," she quickly answered back as she put the magazine down and looked at him. By then she turned and noticed Theodore looking at her.**

"**Um….can I help you," Brittany questioned Theodore as he couldn't help but look while checking out her recently lightly tanned thighs. "Huh…um…no hehe I was just…um…thinking," he said with a little nervousness in his voice as Brittany had on her new while and hot pink outfit. "Riiiight," she replied as the rest of them snickered and giggled as Theodore felt a little embarrassed.**

"**Are you trying to attract Theodore," Alvin whispered to her as she looked up over the magazine and playfully smacked him in the face with it. "You're terrible Alvin you know that," she whispered back to him as she catches Theodore glancing over at her, but pretends not to notice.**

"**Okay everyone we're here at the park," Dave says as he pulled up to the drop-off lane. They all got out and made their way towards the ticket window line to wait. "Theodore, I've noticed that you've taken a interest in girls it looks like," said Simon who was trying to give him some good advice until Alvin interrupted. "Are you kidding me, he wants her," Alvin cut off Simon as he blurted out the statement making other people notice.**

"**And to think you wonder why you never have a date," Simon replied as he put his arm around Theodore's shoulder. "I have my reasons," Alvin replied as he stuck his tongue out at him. "Right," he said as they all moved up in line. "Well…it's a little strange looking at someone differently," Theodore explained to Simon as Brittany couldn't help but overhear. **

"**I thought that little butterball was checking me out," she whispered to Jeanette. "You don't think he's…you know…developing a crush," Jeanette wondered. "I doubt it Jenny, he's probably learning the art of attraction anyway, besides I think I'm way too…technical for his taste anyway," Brittany explained to Jeanette as they all finally made their way to the front of the line.**

"**Are you saying you actually…," Eleanor started to say as Brittany butted in. "Oh my god, no way Ellie… you actually thought that…," she started to say until she noticed that the Chipmunks had actually walked up behind them.  
**

"**You girls always manage to get quiet, but when we're not around I can hear you five miles away," Alvin joked with them. "Maybe you shouldn't stand so close…it could help the both of us." Brittany answered back candidly as Jeanette and Eleanor couldn't help but giggle.**

"**Hello welcome to Goony Golf, how may I help you," said the teller at the ticket window. "Yes, we'd like to purchase five Global Golfer tickets and one Tiny Titan ticket please…," said Jeanette as she was placed in charge of buying the tickets. "And a veggie burger," Theodore added and Jeanette looked at him. "What…I'm hungry," he said with a little giggle. "Theo, you're always hungry," Jeanette said with a smile as she pulled out the money Dave gave her to get in.**

"**Okay that'll be 133.75," said the teller as Jeanette handed her 140.00. "Okay and 6.25 is your change, golf balls are in the huge basket off to the left along with the putters and take this coupon to the concession stand to get your burger…have fun here at Goony Golf," the teller explained to Jeanette as they all went and picked up their golf ball and putter then went inside as Brittany stopped by the concession stand as she wanted a bottle of water to take around the mini golf course.**

**As Brittany was waiting in line, Theodore walked up behind her to get his veggie burger. By then Alvin saw Theodore and Brittany in line and decided to mess with little Theodore. **

"**Hey Teddy ol' boy," he put his arm around his shoulder and whispered in his ear while making sure she didn't notice him. "Oh hi Alvin…do you think the course here will be too hard?" he asked him as has the most innocent look on his face. "Nah I don't think so, besides we're here just to have some fun…besides I want you to answer my question now," Alvin said to him while putting him on the spot. "Um…o-okay," he said feeling really nervous.**

"**We're you really checking Brittany out in the car," he whispered into his ear as Alvin made him look straight forward at Brittany. "N-not really Alvin I…," he was in the middle of saying until Alvin softly quieted him down as he didn't want Brittany hearing him. "Shhh…keep your voice down dude," Alvin whispered to him as he covered Theodore's mouth to keep him from talking too loud.**

**As Alvin tried to keep him quiet, Theodore's eyes couldn't help but fall back on Brittany as she stood impatiently in front of him while waiting for the line to move up a little. As Alvin was trying to get his attention he noticed that Theodore was in his trance again by being stunned by Brittany's natural beauty. "Holy cow…he's really scoping her out," he thought to himself.**

"**Hmmm," Alvin thought as Theodore was in a deep trance with Brittany. Then without warning, Theodore felt a bump against him as he tripped forward as bumped into Brittany from behind. "Ugh….would you watch where you're going you…," he started to say as she turned around and noticed that it was Theodore. She looked past Theodore and noticed that Alvin had his back turned while looking around the golf course at the scenery.**

"**I-I'm sorry Brittany…Alvin kinda…," he started to say as Alvin interrupted him. "Huh…what…what's wrong guy," he said innocently was he turned around with a angelic face. "I'm watching you Alvin Seville," Brittany said with a frown as she turned back around to wait for her turn at the concession stand. "But…I didn't even do anything Brittany…what did I do," he wondered. "Oh Alvin, you are such a bad liar," she answered back smugly as she made her wait to the counter to pay for her water.**

**Alvin then grabbed Theodore by the shirt collar and whispered in his ear. "Dude you almost blew my cover...what's the matter with you, you know there's not a chance in this world of you getting together with her so I don't even know why you're even trying," he explained in a way without getting too loud. "Oh...I…I just wanted to know what it was like….that's all," he said a little scared. "Why wonder what it's like…when you should have your eyes on THAT prize," he said while turning Theodore's head towards Eleanor who was with Simon and Jeanette talking. "But…she's my friend Alvin…plus…she's been a little busy lately. Besides, we see each other everyday…I think we're pretty cool just the way we are," he tries to assure Alvin who isn't buying into it.**

"**Ooookay…who's ready to lose at a game of golf," Simon said as comes over with Jeanette and Eleanor while handing out scorecards and pencils. "Well…I'm not really good at mini golf Simon," he said as he lets him know while sitting on a park bench in which Brittany just so happened to sit down next to him. As Alvin is still amused over Theodore and his "taste" in women, he mysteriously snuck over and quietly reached behind Brittany and tapped her on the shoulder making her look in the opposite direction of where he was sitting, and managed to make like he didn't even do anything. By then, Brittany turned to Theodore who was enjoying his veggie burger. "Theodore…did you just tap me on the shoulder," she wondered. "Um…no," he answered in confusion as they looked at each other for a sec before he went back to eating his burger.**

**She then looked past Theodore towards Alvin, in which he happened to be reading a text message on his phone. "You think you're slick don'tcha," she points him out. "Brittany… I didn't do anything to you," he said as he tried to prove his case. "Yeah right," she mumbled as she walked away to get her scorecard from Simon. "Women," he sighed to himself as Theodore handed him his scorecard as they all walked together towards the first hole of the course.**

**-THE END-**


End file.
